


McSombra One Shots

by appojooze



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appojooze/pseuds/appojooze
Summary: This is not a series! These are just going to be McSombra one shots that aren't necessarily part of a whole plot. You can read them in any order you'd like. They won't be nsfw, just probably implied sex or whatever. Some will be AUs, some will stick closer to canon. Not sure how many there'll be at the moment, I just get a lot of ideas and want to get them out of my head :) Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. cold air

After an enduring day under the scorching summer sun, nights in Dorado rewarded its citizens with a cool nightly breeze to sleep off their days. The cracked open window allowed for that same coolness to refresh the pair of midnight lovers. The woman twitched, her naked body having been harassed by the temperature in the room. McCree, who was surprisingly still awake, took notice and raised the thin sheet to cover her up. Her creased brows were a sure way of letting him know she was still freezing, so he took it upon himself to reel her in closer to her. The sudden movement made her head tilt up, barely able to open her eyes.

“Hm?” Sombra hummed, not fully awake to produce any actual words.

McCree laughed. “Nothing darlin’, just warming you up.”

She nodded. “Oh.” Her head went down again, only this time using his bare chest as a pillow. He took comfort in the way she sighed as her face nuzzled for warmth. Feeling bad for waking her up, he brushed his mechanical fingers across her shoulders. Before dozing off, she planted a quick kiss on his torso, giving back a token of affection.

The cold was starting to get to him as well, his dampened body beginning to shiver as well. He gave it a few minutes, keeping his grip on Sombra while also trying to cover himself with the blanket. With his free arm he reached around the nightstand, desperately trying to feel for any unused cigars he may have left. He could only feel his hat, quietly knocking it over to see if maybe they were hiding under it. Nothing.

Giving his lady a quick apologetic look, he carefully tilted his head and shoulders to glance at the furniture. It was completely bare, making him suck in his teeth. His view changed to the window, which was now way more open than it was before he got back into bed. As odd as it was, it explained why it felt colder than normal. _Damn it._ He looked back to Sombra and kissed the top of her head.

“Sorry _mi reina_ , but I gotta get up.”

Before getting the chance to, a black mist had risen from the floor, making him flinch. A shadowy figure formed, and he was instantly met with a shotgun to the face, the other pointing at his beloved. McCree’s eyes widened; his body too stiff to move. He could hear himself yelling in his brain to grab for a revolver and defend, yet he was unable to process what he was looking at.

All he could do was mutter a single word. “Reyes?”

“Reyes is dead,” his old mentor’s voice emitted behind the pale ivory mask. “So are you.”

 _Bang!_ He fired his first shot, the one aimed at the woman who was peacefully asleep. The woman who was possibly in a peaceful dream playing in her head. The woman he was in love with. His body quaked, the dread filled his eyes at the sight of her fading in and out of life.

“Jesse,” blood slid down the sides of her mouth while her eyes fought to stay open. “ _Yo_ …” Her eyes closed, the glow from her magenta cybernetics fading with her.

He heard his own voice yelling incessantly. _Get up! Grab you gun! He killed her!_ Alas, his body was paralyzed, every inch of him sweating and convulsing. _Please._

The reaper that stood before him snickered one last time. McCree was somehow able to hear the mechanism of his shotgun as he coyly inched his finger against the trigger. Although he couldn’t see behind the mask, he was able to perfectly imagine Reyes’s smug expression. The last face he’d ever see in his life. _No._ He turned his head to the lifeless body that laid on him, but before he could look, the sound of a single gunfire resonated through his ears. It felt as though his head fell forever before it hit any surface. His vision blackened unable to see, his senses fading. He could not breathe.

He gasped for air, coughing as he did so. _“Ay!”_ Sombra cried. _“¡Me asuste!”_

The sound of her wonderful, though annoyed, voice helped him catch his breath once more. McCree carefully sat up from the bed, his skin unsticking from the mattress. His body was coated in sweat, strands of his hair clinging to his forehead and the sides of his face. Sombra was beginning to look more concerned than annoyed. She had been sitting up most of the night, working on her screens while he slept. He kept quiet while staring at her, absorbing her features, even covertly checking for wounds. The lightning from the monitors she had been using were able to accentuate themselves.

Unnerved from the silence, Sombra finally spoke. “Did I wake you up?” Her eyes studied him back, sensing the pain in his eyes. “Bad dream?”

“Olivia,” he took a quick hold of her, pulling her body in for an embrace. She returned the gesture, combing the back of his hair with her nails to comfort him. He pulled away just a little to kiss her on the lips, repeatedly doing so until she decided to hold back.

She gingerly cleared his face of his hair to get a better look at him. _“¿Que pasó?”_

“Nothing,” His face moved away from hers, now going for her neck. “I just want to kiss you.”

Her right brow arched. “You’re supposed to get sweaty _after_ we start kissing, Jesse.”

Hearing her say his name calmed him even more, moving away from her neck to make eye-contact once more. “Honestly, darlin’, it was just a bad dream. It wasn’t real so there’s no use in worryin’ about it.”

“Alright,” she readjusted herself and continued to work on some new coding she was trying out, schematics of her translocator appearing on different screens. “What was the dream about then?”

He sighed. “Somebody came in and shot me and I just got a little startled.”

 _“¿Qué más?”_ She responded without hesitation.

McCree didn’t enjoy keeping things from her, but he knew where the conversation would lead if he mentioned the details. However, she’d get upset if he didn’t give her more details. There was no way he’d get out of this conversation until her suspicions were satisfied. He knew it was the right thing to do, mentally preparing himself for a long conversation, possibly an argument. _Where’s the damn cigar when you need it?_

“You were sleeping, and someone came in and shot you then me.” He paused. “I couldn’t move.”

Sombra looked back to him and pouted slightly. “Was it some random person?”

“Might as well have,” he exhaled. “It was Reyes— _Reaper_ , I mean.”

 _“Ay, mi amor,”_ it was her turn to shower his face with kisses. “You don’t have to worry about that. Gabe’s an idiot.”

There was no argument there, however, it wasn’t the main concern. “It’s not just that. I felt like I wasn’t in control. I couldn’t stop it.”

“It was a dream, Jesse.” She cupped the side of his face and stroked along his facial hair. “I told you before, Talon has no way of finding us. _Especially_ the dude in cosplay.”

He wasn’t sure if she was underestimating him or if his old commander was really that incompetent now. Feeling somewhat better, he kissed the palm of her hand that touched his face. His mind raced back to when they were still taking this casually, thinking of how she _would’ve_ reacted to him doubting her security. The look in her eyes alone showed how much love and affection she had for him. He would have been foolish _not_ to look at her the same way.

“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t worry.” His gaze softened. “I trust you and your word, but it just hurt seeing somethin’ like that happen to you.”

She looked away momentarily, replaying the story in her mind of what happened in his childhood that led him to where he was now. Still, her confidence remained. “How did he even get in here anyway?”

“Through a window,” he laughed weakly. “It was open to cool down the room.”

She laughed with him, though hers was livelier. “There’s not even a window in here.”

“I know.”

They continued chuckling in unison. McCree took hold of her once again and kissed the mole beneath her lip, then another one on her mouth. She adjusted her position and hauled him closer so his head could rest on her chest, tickling her nails across his arms and chest. Nothing about her little hideout screamed home, yet it managed to feel like the best one he’s had in forever. It was no doubt her influence that made it feel that way.

“I love you.”

No matter how often he said it, it always managed to make Sombra blush (even if she was the first to say it). “You do?” She reached over the side of her bed and fiddled with something on the floor. Curious, he peeked down to see what she was doing. To his surprise, she pulled out a genuine Cuban cigar, along with a lighter. Where and how she managed to get them was beyond him, but he already knew his _cariña_ was resourceful. He watched as she used a cutter to slice one end before offering it to him.

“I _really_ love you,” he graciously took the cigar from her, securing it in the left corner of his mouth.

She rolled her eyes and kissed his forehead. “I love you too, _pendejo_.” Flipping the lighter open, she lit the cigar for him.

Before she could get back to work, she pulled up a small screen to play some of his favorite music. Instrumentals of some old country songs he introduced her too that she just so happened to have had saved for moments like this. With one had she resumed tinkering with her schematics while the other caressed through his hair. McCree struggled to stay awake as he tried to watch her, only able to wake up when specs of ash touched his skin. He even laughed to himself thinking of the time she joked that one day he was going to set his chest hair on fire from doing that. It reached a point where his eyes would stop opening and could feel the cigar displace from his mouth. Sombra tapped her finger on it so the ashes would fall to the ground, putting it out by mushing it against the wall. She thought about going to sleep herself until he began to snore on top of her. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to stay up _a little_ longer.


	2. duality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is too long for a one shot wdjef

McCree tented his sarape over Sombra in desperation. There was a forecast for rainfall that night, though the two did not exactly have time to browse for umbrellas during the day. In fact, coming to Texas on a Monday night was the most last-minute idea they could ever come up with. Nobody said parenting would be easy, and to be fair, nobody said it meant having to flee for your life in hopes your pursuers would not eliminate you. No amount of “Mommy and Me” blogs or “Parenting 101” magazines could prepare anyone for that. They were far from being the norm and they both knew that. Still, it did not make it any easier.

“We’re almost there, pumpkin.” He stopped them beneath a large tree, only droplets of water tapping their heads. “How are you holdin’ up?”

She shook her head. “I’m fine.” Her tone of voice said otherwise. “I just wish you would’ve let me hack a rental. I’m worried about _la niña_.”

“We can’t risk being tracked.” It pained him seeing her like this. Shivering from the cold rain while making sure the baby was swaddled enough to avoid getting a single drop on her little head. He sighed, wanting to look at his baby’s face for comfort or some sort of sign he was doing something right. Neither she nor Sombra ever made him doubt himself, though seeing the state they were currently in was starting to affect him. He avoided unbundling her so he wouldn’t risk getting her wet. “Let’s keep moving.” He removed his hat and set it on the woman’s head, adding a layer of protection.

It was only a couple of blocks until they reached the address. The hacker brought up the map once more, confirming that this was the place they were looking for. A grand manilla mansion, the exterior lights showcasing it in all its brilliance. Over dozens of bluebell bushes perfectly set for the floral décor, McCree knew this was where they needed to be.

“I can’t believe it looks bigger in person.” She whistled.

He couldn’t help but snort, not at all surprised. “Let’s hope were welcomed here.”

“I don’t give a shit,” she put it bluntly. “I didn’t come here all the way to _casa carajo_ _por gusto_.”

Keeping the sarape over her, Sombra didn’t hesitate to begin working on bypassing the home security system. It amazed him watching her work with one hand and holding their child in the other, protecting her no matter what while tinkering with the hologram. He still remembered over a year ago when she found out about being pregnant. A big concern whether or not she’d be a fit parent was something she’d worried about. While she may not be what someone would describe as the “perfect parent”, the fact alone that she’d do anything for this new life was enough to convince him that she was without a doubt a great mother.

She swiped the screen away. “We’re in. Cameras are offline as well.”

“You’re amazing.” He ducked under the hat she wore, pecking her lips softly.

Her view changed to the child. “I know, I know. _Let’s go._ ”

McCree opened the gate for them then quietly closed it behind him. The closer they stepped to the front door, he began to feel a pit in his stomach. This was wrong. Their last encounter didn’t exactly conclude with a happy ending (for one of them at least). Why should this one? Still, there were new circumstances and he sure as hell would do whatever it took to ensure his family’s safety.

It wasn’t long until they finally reached the tall wooden doors. Fortunately, the porch was roofed, and McCree was able to perch the sarape over her shoulders. Just before he knocked, Sombra grabbed his wrist. He faced her, confused as to the sudden motion. “You alright, darlin’?”

“Yeah,” She smiled looking to the baby then back to him. “I know this isn’t easy for you to do, but we really appreciate it.” Although she smiled, he could see how exhausted she was.

He returned the expression, finally unwrapping some blanket from his daughter’s face to reveal a smile once she saw her daddy’s face. “Look who’s awake.” It swelled his heart and lessened his nerves to be able to make eye contact with her again. It felt like they’ve been traveling for days even though it’s only been a few hours. Her gaze changed to her mother, slowly smiling once she noticed it was now her wearing the cowboy hat. The parents looked to each other and laughed until heavy footsteps reached the door, now their stances changed with their hand closed to their guns.

The locks unclicked and the door pried open. A heavy built omnic in pajamas opened the door, his green round eyes scanning the two. His eyelids slit down once he registered McCree’s presence. The last time they’d met he was left to nothing but a head that his mistress spent hours repairing and upgrading to the rest of his body. Sombra’s brows arched down with a coy smirk on her face. As she attempted to reach a hand out to him, McCree stopped her, gently moving it down.

“If _she_ finds out you hacked her butler, any chance of staying here is gone.” He warned.

She rolled her eyes. “Then ask pajama man here to go and get her.”

“B.O.B.,” He quickly removed his hat from her head and held it to his chest. “I’d like to apologize for our last encounter. I want you to know it was nothing against you and I hope you can forgive me.”

The butler’s head tilted to the side, still confused as to why he and this unknown woman were in his presence in the first place.

“Please,” he continued. “I just really need to speak with Ashe.”

B.O.B. rubbed the back of his bald metal head, now with a look of uncertainty. He shook his head.

“ _Listen._ ” Everyone’s attention moved to Sombra. _Uh oh…_ “I didn’t come here for shits and giggles. Call that _vieja_ down here and—”

Unable to finish what would’ve been a line of insults, the infant coddled in her arms began to cry. Her character changed, immediately giving her attention. She booped at her nose, hoping it’d make her laugh. When that didn’t work she began to bounce her, not working either. “She’s hungry, Jesse.”

If his lenses could expand, the machine’s eyes would’ve widened in shock. She stepped closer to her, making Sombra reach for her weapon. McCree intervened, giving a nod to let her know it was okay. If there’s anything he was certain of at this moment was that the big omnic butler had a soft spot for children. The one and only he had raised was now pushing into her forties, and he doubted there were any kids involved with a gang.

“Let him hold her.” He insisted, setting the hat back on his head.

“What?” She looked at him as though he’d lost his senses. _“¿Estas loco?”_

“He may not look like it, but he’s gentle.”

She sighed once the infant’s cries were louder, finally doing what was asked and handing her life over to him. His eyes closed with happiness while cradling her in his large arms. McCree took the opportunity to reach into the duffel bag he had slung to his back. He reached for her pacifier and handed it to the omnic. He carefully placed it in her mouth and began to suckle. However, once she realized milk wasn’t coming out she began to cry once more.

“Why’d you do that?” She whispered to him. “You know I have to feed her, she’s hungry!”

As he was going to answer a harsh scream emanated from the home’s interior. “ _That’s_ why.”

“B.O.B., what the _hell_ is going on down there!” Her raging voice echoed.

Everyone minus the omnic winced from the yelling. There were harsh stomps going down the stairs as Ashe’s muttering grew closer. B.O.B.’s large stature covered most of the doorway, so they were fortunate enough not to be able to see her but could tell when she was getting closer. The omnic was nudged to move to the side, in which he did ever so carefully. The woman scorned was practically speechless at the sight of her former gang mate and his mysterious companion. Her hair was disheveled and was wearing a long black satin robe with matching slippers. Red eyes pierced into McCree’s as she kept her arms crossed against her chest, not even aware her butler was carrying a crying infant.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Her focus changed to B.O.B., completely ignoring Sombra. “And what are _you_ doing chit-chatting with him and—”

Ashe stopped in her tracks to examine what he was holding. Tiptoeing up, her brows furrowed at the sight. She looked to McCree once more then finally acknowledged Sombra, who gave her a sarcastic wave of her hand. Paying more attention to details, she fully analyzed the pair. His beard was beginning to look more full than usual, as well as the extra length of his hair. The bags under his eyes weren’t the only signs that showed how fatigued they both were. Even the beautiful young woman that accompanied him was just as tired. No makeup to even hide it. The shaved side of her head was uneven and inching over her implants.

She sighed. “Jesse, what did you do?”

“Ashe,” he took off his hat once more. “We could really use your help.”

A low chuckle soon turned into a boisterous laugh. “Oh, now that’s rich. Did you forget tyin’ me up after my gang and I did your dirty work for ya? Killing half my men for some stupid shipment.”

“I can pay you.” Sombra cut in. “More than whatever bounty you both have over your heads combined.”

“This ain’t about money, sweetheart.” She pointed a finger at McCree. “He’s not welcomed here, and I told myself I was going to put a bullet in head the next time I saw him.”

“She’s right,” he exhaled while equipping his hat. “You don’t owe me anything, Ashe.”

She smiled. “Finally, _something_ we can agree on.”

He held his mechanical arm up and slowly unholstered his Peacekeeper with his organic one, kneeling to set it down on the floor. Standing back up he kicked the gun away from himself. Sombra cocked a brow, unsure of what he was trying to do or prove. Looking at her, he eyed her Uzi, nodding his head for her to do the same. Although she did not want to, she followed his motion and repeated his actions.

“What are you doing?” Ashe questioned with skepticism. “ _Now_ you want to toss out your weapons?”

He looked her dead in the eyes. “Shoot me.”

“What?” The two women blurted in unison.

“I said ‘shoot me’.” He repeated. “If you let my wife and daughter stay here, we can settle this once and for all.”

 _“¿Eres bobo?”_ Sombra struggled to fight back the tears in her eyes. _“¿Qué estás haciendo?”_

McCree could only sneak a wink at her while Ashe pondered at his offer. “What do you say, Ashe?”

“I say you lost your damn mind,” her response caught him off guard. “What satisfaction do I get killing you while you’re unarmed?”

He chuckled. “You must not really hate me then.”

“Of course I hate you,” She growled looking towards the bundle that had finally calmed down moments ago in B.O.B.’s arms. “But there’s no fun in killing you like this. Plus, I have a lady upstairs and she doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

Sombra respired dramatically. “I’m too tired for this.” She removed her baby from the omnic’s arms, his eyes saddening. “We’ll take Jessica Elizabeth someplace else.”

Both Ashe and McCree gave her a shocked stare, though he caught on quickly. “You’re right, darlin’. It was stupid of me to suggest this.”

“Wait a damn minute!” Ashe cried. “Where do you think you’re going?”

The couple looked to each other and shrugged. “Someplace else, I guess.” Sombra answered.

“You can’t just ask me to kill you then leave.” She snarled; her face completely flustered. “Why is _that_ the baby’s name?”

The hacker smirked. “Jesse suggested it, right _mi amor?”_

“That’s right,” he went along with the lie. “I don’t hate you either, Ashe. I never understood where all the hatred came from if I’m being honest.”

She scoffed. “Oh, give me a break, you know exactly why.”

“If this is about me leaving Deadlock without your permission, then I’m sorry. We were just teenagers, Ashe, prison wasn’t exactly how I wanted to spend most of my life.”

“You wouldn’t have had to, you idiot!” Her voice elevated. “We would’ve gotten you out in no time, but the minute you joined those fools you lost trust in your family.”

He sighed, and for once in his life, her words stung. “You know you always were like a sister to me, Ashe. I really am sorry. Not sure how many more times I could say it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She rolled her eyes and looked at the infant again. “If you’re so desperate, why don’t you go to your Overwatch friends for help then?”

The couple looked to each other and frowned. “It’s not safe.” He put it simply.

Ashe palmed her hand over her face and groaned. “Fine. Y’all can stay until I decide I don’t want you around anymore.”

“I can’t thank you enough, really.” McCree pulled Ashe in for a hug.

She protested, banging her fist against his armor. “Let go of me you idiot, I didn’t say I forgave you!”

“Alright, alright.” He let go, noticing a woman behind her in the shadows from inside the house, peeking through a yellow scope. “Behind you!”

She flinched looking behind her to find the lady she had left upstairs in her bed holding the Viper towards their direction. “Don’t worry, sugar. No need to bring out my gun.”

“Move.” The shadow spoke.

Sombra held Jessica tight to her chest and shook her head. McCree noticed her change of everything. The fear in her eyes, the way her body shook in place all from the sound of a voice unknown to her (or so he thought). He quickly reached down for his revolver once more, drawing the weapon before him and stepping in front of his family.

“Ashe, tell your lady friend to drop the rifle.” He instructed. “We ain’t a threat.”

B.O.B. covered his eyes while Ashe stepped closer to the woman. “I know he has the type of face you wanna shoot, but I promised they could stay here.”

“She’s a target,” the voice explained. “Move.”

Ashe turned to the two and raised a brow. “What’s the story with _your_ lady friend, Jesse?”

“I’m…I was with Talon,” Sombra explained through a shaky voice while keeping her sight locked onto the baby. “She has orders to kill me.”

“Of all places,” he scowled, chastising himself in his head. “If someone’s getting shot tonight, it’s not going to be her.”

The woman laughed maliciously. “An agent of Overwatch and a traitor to Talon in one night? How beautiful.”

He was beginning to recognize her voice. _Lacroix?_ As shocked as he should’ve been, he had remembered Sombra telling him about what happened to his former superior’s spouse. How Talon abducted her and completely changed her and her life. Despite the sad tale, he wasn’t going to let it stop him from protecting what he cared for most.

“Cool it, both of you.” Ashe intervened. “As hot as this is, I can’t let ya kill them.”

Widowmaker huffed. “I do what Talon asks of me.”

Jessica stopped sucking on her pacifier and cried once more. Her mother bounced her in her arms, stray tears falling down her cheeks as she tried to calm her down. She knew her baby was hungry, yet the current predicament didn’t allow her the time to sit down and feed her. The assassin lowered the weapon when hearing the infant’s cries and stepped out into the light. She wore a replica of the robe Ashe was wearing though it was only a tad bit shorter. Tilting her head to the side to avoid McCree, she looked at the mother with her child.

“ _Pathétique_.” She laughed. “What have you done to yourself, Sombra? Such a pity.” Widow turned around back to face Ashe and handed her rifle back. “I’m leaving.” She disappeared into the mansion.

“Open your eyes, B.O.B.” Ashe rolled her eyes and nudged B.O.B. “Get these three to a room, preferably one with a bathroom. Y’all need a bath.”

The couple exhaled all the tension they were holding. McCree put his gun away and picked Sombra’s Uzi off the floor, holstering it for her on her person. Wiping her tears off her cheek, he kissed her forehead, then her lips. Every part of him felt guilty bringing her to the one place in the world a Talon agent would be. Their infant’s cries softened, though she would be ready to wail again in a few minutes.

“Olivia?” he spoke in a hushed tone. “I feel terrible bringing you here, I’m so—”

She shook her head in denial. “She didn’t kill me.”

“I wouldn’t have let her.” He carried the baby from her arms and kissed her forehead as well.

Her arms folded against her chest. “No offence, but you don’t intimidate her. _Nobody_ does. It’s kind of her whole point.”

“Do you feel comfortable staying here?” He asked while drying off his daughter’s red cheeks.

She looked to them with half a smile, then to the butler. “Let’s just go and feed her before she starts crying again.”

B.O.B. guided the small family towards a guest room that was only one story high. The stairs were massive, McCree clinging onto the railing with his robotic arm as to not miss his step. Sombra followed close behind him, getting anxious he would slip with their child in his arms. That would have been the last thing they needed to happen tonight. Down the hall, one of the rooms lights were on where they could hear words being spoken. It was hard to make out, but the couple were more focused on getting out of their wet clothes and being able to properly take care of Jessica.

The omnic turned on the ceiling light, revealing the massive room. McCree was out of his comfort zone, but he could tell there was a bit of excitement in Sombra’s eyes as she walked around the room and touched every bit of furniture. It was at least two times bigger than her lair with a bathroom the size of a motel room. It wasn’t what she was used to, but it was definitely spacious enough for the three of them. He couldn’t help but smile while watching her mess with the different furnishings and gasping at the king-sized bed.

“Thanks B.O.B., this room would do just fine.” With that, the robot bowed his head and left them with privacy. “You want to change out of those clothes before feeding her?”

She nodded. “You should take a bath in the meantime. You kind of smell.”

“Ouch,” he chuckled. “I’ll get her ready for you then.”

While Sombra undressed, he retightened her swaddle then set her down on the bed. Removing the binkie from her mouth, her lips quivered, ready to start crying again. He clicked his tongue, trying to distract her rumbling stomach with noise. She gave him a look, unamused from his failed attempt at entertainment. He hummed, wondering how else he could make her laugh until he needed to turn his head and sneeze. Her high-pitched giggle was contagious, making him snicker as well. “That ain’t funny, missy.”

Sombra laughed as well. “Leave her alone, she has a good sense of humor.”

McCree looked to her. She was now fully unclothed except for her underwear. He figured it would be easier for her to breastfeed naked so she can get herself a bath or shower in right after. Jessica barely slept throughout the day so the two could only hope she would sleep all through the night. Sombra undid her blanket, allowing the infant to stretch her tiny arms to her heart’s content. He rubbed her dark brown hair, somewhat therapeutic to him.

“Alright,” he set the duffel bag he carried down on a nearby seat. “I’ll leave you to it.”

Before leaving to the bathroom he gave them each a tender peck on the cheek. Sombra sat in the middle of the bed, picking Jessica up and holding her to her breast. Once she saw it, she didn’t hesitate to start drinking. The mother’s thoughts traveled, thinking about what happened only minutes ago with the Talon assassin. _I’m leaving._ Widowmaker’s last words echoed in her mind. Why did she let her live? Defying orders was the hacker’s thing, not hers. Was she going to give Doomfist her location so he could handle her himself? No, she’d surely be chastised for not taking care of her sooner. Her body quaked at the thought of her life ending while cradling the life she brought into the world. She watched her baby drink, crying once more thinking of leaving her child orphaned, the same fate her parents suffered.

Before she knew it, Jessica had fallen asleep, her mouth no longer moving. Sombra smiled and raised her closer to her face to kiss her, waking her up gently. Holding her to a burping position, she tapped her child’s back until a satisfactory amount of belches came out of her, making her fall back asleep. She held her tightly while getting off the bed. Struggling a bit, she removed the comforter from the bed as far as she could with one hand. She lied her down on her back, using three of the abundance of pillows to almost box her in. She hoped once they were settled down, she’d be able to find a crib for her. In the meantime, this had to do. She walked to where B.O.B. had turned on the ceiling light and flicked it off, using a bedside lamp as a light source instead.

Sombra stepped to the bathroom door and slowly opened it. She peered around the dim lighting to find McCree passed out in a filled tub, his clothing and armor scattered on the floor. _Disaster_. Tiptoeing, she quietly removed the last of her clothing and entered the tub with him. As jealous as he was to find him peacefully sleeping, his day was just as difficult so she let him sleep for a while as she bathed herself. It was probably disgusting the more she thought of it, bathing in each other’s filth, but they’ve shared everything at this point so it barely phased her. The water was nice and hot and the soap left her skin as soft as her four-month-old’s. A few of her splashes were enough to wake him up. He was a bit startled and almost jumped out, making her laugh obnoxiously.

“Are you planning on sleeping here the whole night?” She teased.

He smiled sheepishly. “I wasn’t planning on it. And Jessica?”

“She’s sleeping.” She rinsed off the last of the soap on her arms. _“Pobrecita.”_

He shared her sentiment. “I feel like I owe her big time after today.”

“You spoil her too much for a man with no money.”

It was true but it did not stop him from doing it. “Can’t help it, it only feels natural.”

“I know.” Her smile transitioned to a concerned frown. “Do you think we’re setting a good path for her?”

He tilted his head a little. “In what way?”

“I mean, look.” She sighed. “If anything happens to both of us, she’s going to end up under Ashe’s ‘care’ and end up in a gang at a young age. Does any of that sound familiar?”

McCree pondered the idea and shrugged. “I think we’ll be fine, pumpkin. _If_ that were to happen, I’d rather know she’s living in this big fancy house than on some sidewalk.”

“You have a point.” She snorted, realizing how much she’d be stepping in her parent’s footsteps.

His stomach began to rumble. “How long has it been since we’ve eaten anything?”

“This morning?” She tried to answer. “We split a muffin, but that felt like days ago.”

He got out of the tub and grabbed for several towels on the rack; one for each of them and one on the floor so she could step out. “Let’s dry up and I’ll see what kind of food she keeps downstairs.”

“You think she has cooked lobster in a tupperware?” She joked while getting out to dry herself.

He shook his head. “I wouldn’t put it past her.”

There was a firm knock on the bedroom door. McCree quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and answered it. B.O.B. stood with two boxes labeled “Clothing” and set them down on the floor. He thanked him and closed the door shut. “Looks like we have some clothes for a few days.”

“I’m not wearing your crazy sister’s clothes,” she muttered from the bathroom.

“I highly doubt she wore any of these,” he answered. “Probably stole em for fun and never wore any of them.”

Sombra stepped out of the bathroom and rummaged through the box. “Hm.” She droned a bit, pulling out a long t-shirt to wear as a pajama.

“You look beautiful.”

She stuck a tongue out at him. “It’s just an oversized shirt, _payaso_.”

“Better than…” He took longer to rummage through the box but eventually took out white t-shirt and baggy sweatpants. “ _This._ ”

She held back from laughing too hard. “Aw, you’re going to look _so_ handsome.”

He shook his head smiling while putting on the clothing. “Alright, I’m going to go and find the kitchen.”

“Don’t take too long, I’m starving. _Gordita_ here is the only one that ate.”

He chuckled. “I’ll try my best.”

McCree left the room, but before the door could fully close it silently opened. Sombra gasped to herself, getting up from the bed to look around for her machine gun. Widowmaker stepped into the room. Her hair was now loose from its ponytail, flowing against the fan’s gentle breeze. Her yellow eyes moved from the hacker to the lying infant, stepping towards her gradually.

“Stop.” Sombra uttered loud enough where the other woman could hear her.

She ignored her; her arms crossed against her chest as she stared at Jessica. “Why did you do this?”

“What?” She looked to her baby, confused. “Get knocked up?”

Widow leaned over the bed and placed a finger upon the baby’s open palm. She watched as instincts took over, tiny fingers grasping on hers. Very softly, she laughed to herself. Her expression was nothing like Sombra had ever seen her before. Her brows were relaxed and the gentleness in her eyes belonged to somebody else. Eventually, she let go from the child’s grip and held her hand to her chest, immediately getting up from the bed and exiting the room.

Sombra was dumbstruck to say the least. At one point she was being threatened and now her daughter looked as though she was being mourned for. Drained, she got under the covers and laid next to Jessica, caressing her arm, and eventually repeated what the woman did. Her grip was tight and gave her all sorts of warm and fuzzy feelings inside. She almost cried thinking if that was what the assassin was trying to feel, but something was blocking her. It only made her feel sorrier for her.

Ten minutes passed until McCree finally showed up to the room to find his partner and baby cuddled up together, fast asleep. He didn’t want to wake her, but he also didn’t want her to get a stomachache in the morning. Gently palming her shoulder, he shook her gently until her eyes slowly opened.

“I brought you a sandwich.” He smiled, holding the plate out to her.

Sombra rubbed her eyes and sat up, receiving the plate from his hand. _“Y tu?”_

“Kind of ate mine on the way back. House is so damn big I actually got a little lost.”

She gave a weak laugh and lazily bit into the sandwich. _“Gracias, mi amor.”_

“Of course,” he yawned, joining her under the sheets. He was right at the opposite end of the mini pillow fort. With his right hand he patted his baby’s head, swiveling her little hairs around. It didn’t take long for him to pass out in the process, showing how tired he was. She grew envious once more, finishing down her sandwich so she too can lay down and rest alongside them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jessica's name is pronounced like with a y in the beginning. i think it's cute that's how my abuela would pronounce that name so i went with it


End file.
